First Moves
by cynthiarox99
Summary: Freddie Benson is making all the first moves, and she has no idea what to think. Is this a teenage midlife crisis? Or is it just plain love? One-shot. Fluffish


First Move

Disclaimer: Don't own, or this would have soo happened before iOMG or iLMM!

-text. Italics is Carly's texts **Bold is Freddie's texts** Normal is dialogue or narrator

General POV

* * *

><p>Freddie and Sam sat on the couch, bored, watching The Food Network. "Freddork." Sam said.<p>

"Yeah?" Freddie said, his voice almost not audible.

"Where's Carly?" She asked, just noticing that Carly had been gone for 3 hours, and that they've been doing the same thing for 3 hours.

"I don't know." He said, just noticing too.

"Ugh." She said, sitting up. "Be right back." She stepped over the back of the couch and up to the kitchen, then up the stairs.

'_She's so pretty.'_ Freddie thought, as he watched her walk to the fridge and up the stairs. He took out his phone. He sent a text to Carly.

**Hey. I have a problem…**

He stared, bored at the TV, and his phone buzzed in his hand. Sam walked into Carly's room. "Hey Carls. I have like…a major problem."

_You like Sam!_

Carly smiled at Sam. "You like Freddie!" She said it with a slight sarcasm. She's been wanting them two to get together for 4 years. She might as well try.

**Oh my fudge balls. How'd you know?**

Sam stared at Carly. "Oh my ham sandwich. How'd you know?"

_You're serious?_

Carly's eyes fell out of her head. "You're serious?"

**Yeah. Maybe just a little. Or a lot. Okay, a lot. I think I love her, but she'd never like a 'nub' like me….**

"Ehh, well yeah. Just a little. Or some. No a lot. I think I love him, but he'd never like a 'demon' like me…." Sam said.

_Okay. Well. I probably shouldn't tell you this, but she definitely likes you back. _

Carly cracked a giant smile, "Okay. Well. I probably shouldn't tell you this, but he definitely likes you back."

**No. You're not serious. How do you know? What? I just... Gahh! So confusing!**

"What? No. You're not serious. How do you know? I just... It's so confusing! Ugh!" Sam said in frustration.

_Shut up, Freddie. Go to the Groovy Smoothies. Now. _

"Shut up, Sam. Go to the Groovy Smoothies. Now."

**Commanding much. Fine…**

"Fine. Commanding much." Sam said walking out of Carly's room. Carly grinned. They were basically each other. Using the same words. Their so perfect together.

Sam walked down the stairs and heard the door shut. She ran to the door and out in the hall. When she finally got into the lobby, she saw Freddie. "Fredhead!" She yelled. Good think Lewbert was sleeping or he'd be screaming, about _her_ screaming.

"_Me_ make all the first moves?" He said to Carly on the phone. "Ugh, fine." Freddie said on the phone. He heard Sam and panicked. Thinking she'd heard his phone conversation. "Gotta go! Bye!" He shoved his phone in his pocket. "H-Hey Sam. W-Where ya h-heading?" He asked, stumbling for words.

"Stop with your stuttering. I'm going to the Groovy Smoothies. You?" She said.

"Same here." He said.

"Dip wad! What if _I_ wanted something?" Sam asked.

"I was gonna get you one anyway." He said smoothly.

"Oh. O-Okay. Well…Let's go!" She said grabbing his wrist, dragging him out of Bushwell Plaza.

'_Me make all the first moves. You one crazy girl Shay. This better work.'_ Freddie thought. He let her drag him all the way there, then once they were at the door. He slipped his hand down, twisted it, and placed his fingers over her knuckles. He did it so swiftly, Sam was dumbstruck. She let her fingers fall over his knuckles, smiling lightly.

"Strawberry Splat and Blueberry Blitz T-Bo!" Freddie yelled, bringing Sam over to their regular triangle table.

"Splat and a Blitz coming up!" T-Bo yelled.

"So." Freddie said.

"So what? Why'd you hold my hand?" Sam asked, curiosity burning her mind. She had little knots in her stomach. She was still wondering about how Carly said Freddie liked her back.

"J-Just being n-nice." Freddie said, half-lying. He wanted to do it for another reason.

Sam's heart sunk. "Oh."

Freddie got hope inside. "Did you want there to be another r-eason?" He asked, smiling a bit.

"I-" Sam started.

"Wanna buy a taco?" T-Bo asked them, setting down their smoothies.

"NO T-BO!" They both yelled, grinning.

"Fine. I get it. I'm not wanted. I leave." He said walking away with Freddie's money.

They both laughed at him. "Freddie seriously-"

"Sam. Come with me." He said, cutting her off. He grabbed her hand, and his smoothie, flying out of the Groovy Smoothie, all the way, to the _fire escape_.

"Freddie why are we here?" Sam questioned, sipping at her smoothie. "Oh hey watch this." She said. She went over to the edge. She drank the rest of her smoothie and dropped the empty cup down. It hit a hobo's head. He screamed, ripped open the cup and licked the sticky inside. They laughed. They turned to each other. "Why are we here?"

"I have to tell you something." He said, seeming really nervous.

Sam felt bubbly on the inside. "Shoot." She said, stealing his Blueberry Blitz, drinking it's remains.

"THANK YOU!" The hobo screamed. They chuckled.

Freddie took a deep breath, taking Sam's hand and kissing her cheek. Sam closed her eyes. She suddenly smiled. "It's war." She said smirking.

She leaned over and kissed his nose.

He grinned and kissed her forehead.

She laughed and kissed his jaw.

He smiled and kissed her temple.

She smirked and kissed his collar bone.

Freddie gaped and kissed her hand.

Sam chuckled and kissed his ear.

Freddie was stumped. She smiled. He looked out in Seattle, and took his first move. He kissed her. Right on the lips. Sam chunked the smoothie over the ledge and put her hands on his shoulder, bringing him closer. He put his hands on her waist, smiling lightly. Soon they pulled apart, the quiet kissing sound ringing through their ears. They heard screaming, not from the hobo, but from Freddie's window. It was Carly. She stepped outside.

She chuckled as they kissed again. "Ehh. Nice Freddie. Nice _**First Move**_."


End file.
